Webcam Conversation
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Stella and Mac have a cyberchat. She's in Greece, trying to discover more about her family. Even with distance Mac is by her side. SMacked romance and friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Webcam Conversation**

**Summary: Stella and Mac have a cyberchat. She's in Greece, trying to discover more about her family. Even with distance Mac is by her side. SMacked romance and friendship**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CSI NY... got this idea from watching part of the new NY CSI episode second of season 7, with them using webcams.**

**oh and A/N: IT'S MY 40TH STORY :D YAY! can I have a cookie? lol**

Mac had come home from a long day at work. He went to go take a quick shower, and quickly got comfortable. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, then sitting on his couch, with his computer. He turns it on to check a few emails.

He was about to close the computer, but then he got a person wanting to talk to him on his webcam. He was going to ignore it until he saw the name Bonasera appear. He looked at the screen with a smile and got on his webcam.

"Well, if it isn't Stella Bonasera."

"Isn't that obvious Mac Taylor," Stella smiled. "You look great by the way. Especially with no shirt, hmm."

"Funny, but you look great too."

"Well, ain't I flattered."

"So, when are you coming back to New York?"

"I don't know."

"No luck searching for more information."

"No, wish you were here with me."

"Well, you would probably be distracted."

"You are very tempting. Sorry I've not contacted you since I came over here."

"This week has been pure hell without you."

"Still wish you could have came. We didn't sight see much the last time we came."

"Blame Sinclair and politics."

"Of course," Stella smiles.

"I still remember that day when I took you to the airport."

"So do I. That kiss was something else Detective Taylor."

"Of course it was. First day I told you those three words..."

"I love you," Stella smirks, remembering the moment. They were going out for a month, then he admitted it.

"I mean that more and more each day. I love you," Mac smirks.

"Love you too Mac," Stella smiles back.

"So what's the time over there?"

"Morning time. Isn't it around midnight over there?"

"Yeah. I was fixing to go to bed, but your more important than sleep."

"You are such a suck up, you just want me back home."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Mac asked.

Stella shrugs. "I'm going to stay here for a few days more and then come back."

"I'll throw a welcome home party."

"You throw a party? With people?"

"Not one of those parties I mean a party with me, you and a few drinks."

"Oh really now," Stella flirts. "What about dessert?"

"Now that's the best part. I don't want to tempt you."

"Trust me Mac, watching you through this webcam is temptation enough."

"I bet," Mac smiled.

"So let me ask you a quick question... how much drinks did you have since you got home?"

"This was my first bottle, it's still half full."

"Okay," Stella smiles.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just hoping your not drowning yourself in alcohol."

"Not with you gone," Mac smiles, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You okay there Mac?"

"Yeah, just my neck hurts a little."

"Well Mac, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Come back, and kiss it make it feel better," Mac teased.

"I can do more than just kiss it you know," Stella winks, making Mac blush.

"Yeah the night before you left showed me just how aggressive you are in bed. That was the best sex I've ever had."

"Same here" Stella smiles, and then changes to a frown. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Mac sighs.

"I haven't really slept much since I left. I got nowhere with my background search. If Papakota was here he could help me out, even though he didn't tell me anything when I was a child," Stella sighs, water forming in her eyes.

"Stella... don't cry, I can't see you this way."

"Now I know why I don't trust many people."

Mac nods in agreement. "You know I'll always be here for you."

"I know Mac, your the sweetest person I could have ever met."

"You too Stella. Don't you forget it."

"Mac..." Stella asked after some silence. "What are you thinking about?"

"I want to see you."

"I'm right here Mac."

"I mean in person, I want to hold you. Just to comfort you the best I can."

"Me too."

"That's it Stella. I'm coming."

"Without Sinclair knowing."

"I have too many days I can take off. I can spare a few."

"You don't have to do that for me."

"But I want to Stella. That's what loving you is about. Doing anything to make you happy."

"I still don't think it's necessary Mac..." she starts only to have Mac raise a hand.

"Being away from you this long is very hard Stell. Please let me do this."

"Mac..." she starts and then pauses. "I love you."

"I love you too Stella," Mac nods, trying to hold off a yawn, which didn't work too well.

"Mac."

"Yeah?" he asks looking up.

"Please go to bed, for me?"

"I am pretty tired. I'll see you later Stella. Love you."

"Love you too," Stella smiled and then got off.

"I'm never going to let her go," Mac tells the quiet apartment. He closes his computer and heads to bed, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a good day.

**_Okay apparently I'm making this a two shot instead if a one shot... anyways if you liked this review and I'll try my best to update soon :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_thanks for the reviews and here's the second and final part to this story... shorter than last chapter_

_**Chapter 2**_

The day in Greece went fast for Stella. She still hadn't found out anything. She was fixing to give up hope and just go home. Stella lied down on the couch in the room she was staying at. She put her face in the pillow and started crying.

Once her cries became quiet, there was a knock on the door.

She sighs and walked over to the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw Mac standing there. Stella slowly opens the door.

"Hey," Mac nods, noticing her frown.

"I had a long day," she sighs.

"I'm guessing the search didn't go well?" Mac asked, standing in her doorway.

"I might as well not even exist at all," she cries, wiping her eyes. Mac immediately wraps his arms around Stella. His hands rubbing her back.

"I'm glad you do exist," he replies, kissing the top of her head. "I wouldn't be in love if you never existed."

"I love you," she sniffs, her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too Stell," Mac smiles, and pulled back slightly.

"You can come inside," she states, and Mac does, closing the door behind him.

"I missed you so much," Mac sighs and Stella pulled him close.

"I missed you too," she smiles as he placed his forehead on hers.

He brought his lips down on hers, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wraps hers around his neck.

"I've been wanting to do that all week," Mac said after he pulled back from their heated kiss.

"Me too," she replies.

"My neck still hurts you know," Mac smiled.

"I bet it does," she flirts back, starting to kiss and suck on his neck. She presses him back to make him fall on the couch. "Your a very tempting man you know that," she smiles, pulling of his shirt.

"And your a very tempting woman," he pulls her on him, and bringing her lips back on his.

Her hands laid on his chest. "I love that," she purrs as his sucks on her earlobe. "Wanna go to the bedroom?" she asked, pulling back.

"You sure?"

"More, than anything," she grins, kissing Mac.

"What are we waiting for?" Mac smiles, lifting up Stella and bringing her to the bedroom, where they started a union of sexual passion.

About a half an hour later, both lay there panting.

"Thanks Mac."

"For what?"

"For making me feel wanted and loved."

"Anything for you Stell, you know that."

"So what do you want to do now?"

Mac shrugs. "I don't know I'm pretty worn out."

"Want to take a nap?"

"I don't mind," he pulls her close and she snuggles into Mac.

"I love you."

"I love you too Stell."

"Promise me something Mac."

"What?" he asked facing her.

"Be here when I wake up."

"Trust me Stella. There is no other place I want to be."

* * *

_**OKay so there's the end hope it wasn't lame... please leave one last review**_


End file.
